Why Does It Have To Be You?
by Rinette Rousseau
Summary: I'll be strait with you. This is a Moliver type of story. Have you watched the episode when Miley and Oliver were assigned as partners in their project:Romeo and Juliet? Well this story is kinda like that.I just revised some parts..Please read then review
1. Chapter 1

Why Does It Have To Be You?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana. It is a Disney channel original and made by the genius creators of the said TV show.

**Stewart's residence, Malibou, California**

"Hey Miley! You ready?" Lilly shouted while entering the Stewart's house on her skateboard and doing a 10 20 crashing to the living room table breaking an ancient vase from China.

"Oops! He he sorry about that." Lilly laughed nervously hoping Miley's dad, who is in the kitchen cooking breakfast, hadn't seen her.

"It's ok Lilly," Robbie Ray replied, "It's fake" catching Lilly hide the broken pieces under the sofa. Lilly just smiled embarrassed she had been caught in act. Miley Stewart entered the living room unaware of what happened earlier.

"Morning dad. Morning Lilly." She said still in her pajamas.

"What!? I cannot believe you!" Lilly said seeing her still in her pjs. "Don't tell me you forgot that we are going shopping."

"Yeah, she went through all the trouble to get here and break a vase." Mr. Stewart popped in as he finished cooking and went outside.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. Oliver is coming here to practice our part in Romeo and Juliet. Maybe next time." Miley reasoned ignoring her father's retort.

"Oh alright, as long as you let me watch your practices."

"Of course you c…"Miley stopped in her tracks when she realized what Lilly have just said. "Girl that broke a vase say what?!.... You know I'm not comfortable if someone's watching me practice"

"Oh for heaven's sake, your Hannah Montana! You sing infront hundreds of people and now your not comfortable if someone seeing practice a part in a play?! And well, you know….the part that went to you is the kiss part. That means you have to kiss dear Ollie, mwah mwah mwah!" Lilly said teasingly." And I just gotta see you two do it over again and again and again and again until you two perfect it. Ain't that fun?"

"Ya think!? But I didn't know that!" Miley said almost screaming.

"Why? Didn't you read the script?

"No, it's with Oliver."

"Where's the other script?"

"What other script?"

"Oh Miley, you have a great voice and stage presence but in plays like this your such a dumbo."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I'm just saying that each pair has two copies of the script of the part assigned to them. You should have a copy too."

"Awww man…Maybe Oliver has the other copy too. But why didn't he give it to me?"

"Maybe because he does not want you to know about the kissing part... mwah mwah?"

"Lilly would you stop it! Oliver might be here any minute ,so I need to take a shower and get dressed"

"Oooh, why are you so concerned about looking good in front of Oliver?"

"I'm not concerned; I just don't want to go around stinky and nude. Got me dear little Lillian?"

"Yes and you don't need to use the name_ Lillian_, Millian (*read as Mileyan. I'm not sure of the spelling)." Lilly said slightly irritated.

"Okie dokie then, later!" Miley shouted at Lilly as she headed towards the bathroom.

**After 15 minutes...**

_Here I am,_ Lilly thought while sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels,_ sitting like a bored girl who is waiting for her best friend to finish taking a shower and getting dressed.*sighs*_ "Wait… I am a bored girl who is waiting for her best friend to finish taking a shower and getting dressed." Lilly said unaware that she had said that aloud. Then she heard her tummy grumble.

"Boy am I getting hungry or Miley's dad just bought a pet lion." She said to herself. She got up, went to the kitchen and barged in the refrigerator. While she was busy searching for some grub, Oliver went inside without warning and did some rapping.

"Yo everybody Romeo's in house and I'm lookin' for my spouse. Yo Lilly where's Juliet cause I am….Hey", Oliver said suddenly stopping from his rapping. "Where is Miley?"

"Oh Miley? Sheesh in ha woom" Lilly said mouth full of food." Wam me ta call ha?"

"No, I'll just go in her room." Oliver already on his way to Miley's room

"Oliver wait! Shesh shtill dreshin' up!" Lilly called after him, but Oliver was already gone.

"Oh man, ain't I in trouble" said Lilly. Then she took of to follow Oliver.

Hope you did not expect much, this is my first Hannah Montana FanFic. Reviews please. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana. And I know I would never do.

I'm really sorry, guys, for the super late update. I would have thought of a better excuse but I would rather tell the truth, I am lazy. Well, here it is. Don't forget to **Review after**.

**PS:** Thanks for all the people that reviewed.:)

**Hannah's closet, Miley's room**

"Hmmm...what should I wear?" Miley asked herself while fondling with her Hannah dresses. "I'm sure there is something I can wear ..." CRASH! "Lily is that you?"

**Oliver's POV**

_What'd Lily say? Never mind that, the question is why am I sweating? Yeah, why are me hands sweaty and why am I so nervous? Did I forget to put on deodorant?(smells his pits)Phew...yeah I forgot. What is happening to me? As I walked my way to Miley's room, I felt my knees wobble. Whoa! This isn't like me. Totally not Ollie. Was this about...the kiss Lily was talking about? Nah! Lily has lied before. Like the time she kept the secret about Hannah Montana being Miley. Miley...Oh God, settle down heart! What is wrong with me?(DENSE!!!) What Lily said isn't true. But what if it is? Ugh..._

**Lily's POV**

_Oh no, Miley is going to kill me. GottostopOllienow. Go girl, you can do this. Run, run as fast as you can cause you gotta stop perverted man!_

**Hallway, Outside Miley's room**

_What am I going to do?_ Oliver thought. _OK, be cool man, just open the door and start with the rehearsals. "OK, here goes._" Oliver said to himself as he laid his hands on the doorknob. "Oliver, stop!" shouted Lily as she ran to Oliver and crashed to him. Unfortunately, Oliver was standing next to the hallway table which has Miley's dad's favorite Jamaican lamp on it. And there it goes, CRASH!

**Miley's room**

"Lily is that you?"shouted Miley who is still in Hannah's closet. She did not hear any response, so she went for the door to check it out. _I sure hope it isn't dad's lamp, _she thought. "Dad will kill her" she opened the door.

**Outside Miley's room **

Lily fell over Oliver that caused the table to fall and break the lamp. She was still dazed when she heard Miley scream. "OH MY GOD! I cannot believe this!" "Miley, this is not what you think this is." said Lily. "Then tell me what this is!" Miley snapped. "Whothewhatnow?" Oliver said suddenly waking up from his dazed state. "Oh Lord, please forgive them for they do not know what they are doing!" Miley prayed out loud. "Miley, chill this is..." Lily said who was cut off by Miley. " Lily, I never expected that I would say this to you! Number one, you're still underage. Number two, it is so inappropriate to do this in you're best friend's house which happens to be me! And number three, of all boys why Oliver?" Miley said. " Miley, " Lily tried to explain, " You got it all wrong." "What do you mean I got it all wrong? Oliver, eyes off." Miley said, suddenly realizing that she was only wearing her undies and that Oliver was looking. " I wasn't looking." Oliver lied turning his head towards the wall. "Don't be mad at me I was just trying to save you." Lily said. "Save me from what?" Miley asked. " From him, (points at Oliver) because he was going to open the door while you're still dressin' up, and then you came out with you're undies and you thought we did... and then I explained but you wouldn't listen and now I am explaining and Oliver is looking again." "I wasn't looking!" Oliver said turning his head to the wall again. "I'm sorry Lily, I guess I over reacted a little" Miley apologized . _A little!?_ Lily thought. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have, I was in the Hannah closet. He won't be able to see me anyway." Miley said. _She was in the Hannah closet? _Lily thought. _Why would she be there? She only uses Hannah's clothes for concerts or special occasions? And sometimes... dating...OMG! The over reacting, the Hannah's closet. It only leads to one thing...Miley likes Oliver! _"Miley, can you get dressed now", said Oliver, "my neck hurts." "Okay, okay" Miley replied as she made her way to her room. "By the way" Oliver said " Cute bears." Lily gave him a playful slap.

**Miley's POV **

_Oh my God, he saw me naked! I wish he thinks I'm hot. I mean he keeps looking. What am I thinking?! I picked a pink tank top and a light green bolero and a white Capri pants from Hannah's closet. While I was putting on pink high-cut chucks, I can't stop thinking about a while ago. Why did I react that way? And why am I so nervous right now? Was it because he saw me naked and I feel embarrassed? Well, I don't feel that way. I...I never felt nervous before. I'm Hannah Montana for crying out loud! I heard someone knocking at my door. I expected it to be Lily. To my surprise, Oliver stood in front of me. "_Are you ready?" _He asked. _"Yeah."_ I replied. I guess. On our way to the living room Oliver said something that made my stomach churn even more. _"Lily left, she said she had errands to attend to." _WHAT?! After that the thing I expected happened. Awkward silence. Lily, I am totally going to let my dad kill you for his lamp!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh my God! I can't believe myself. I was lazy and end up with this. Waah! Again, I'm so sorry this is so short. I promise I would do better next Nevertheless, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. That is if you want to(I am begging you!).**


End file.
